


Shut Up, Solace

by sevenofhearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In case you couldn't tell, M/M, Nico can sing, Nico di Angelo is a Dork, Some Plot, Will is also a dork, and we all love lou ellen, but really if youre here for lou ellen shes only like mentioned so, but we love them, i don't know how to tag, just a lot of Fluff really, nico di angelo is the best thing to ever exist, nico is a humble potato, really i will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofhearts/pseuds/sevenofhearts
Summary: Nico has a great voice but won't sing for Will.  Or at least, Will assumes that Nico has a great voice, but since he's never heard it, he could be wrong.or where will tries to get nico to sing and nico is a stubborn li'l carrot
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Shut Up, Solace

**Author's Note:**

> i love nico di angelo so absolute frogging much words don't describe
> 
> n also i suck at titles dont judge me

Will smiled quietly at his raven-haired boyfriend as he laughed, his beautiful, olive skinned face lit up by the fire. Sure, there were other campers around the fire, but Will knew that the only one he really cared about was Nico. Will honestly couldn’t admire Nico more, in his opinion. Nico was basically the definition of perfect, and although Will acted like the confident, carefree person he wanted Nico to see when he looked at him, on the inside he was just as flustered as anyone else dating someone with the build of a Greek god would be. 

As Will led the campfire sing along, he kept a close eye on Nico, noting the short glances Nico sent his way and how he playfully crossed his arms and rolled his eyes whenever Will caught his eye. What really captivated Will, though, was the fact that Nico never sang at the campfire. Sure, he could be logical and assume that Nico, being the completely antisocial ball of darkness that he was, was just uninterested in singing and truthfully didn’t care, but Will suspected other things. In the past, he had pestered Nico to sing at campfires, but every time, he was laughed off, or Nico changed the topic. In general, Will had learned to steer away from the topic. 

As he reached the end of the song, “You Are My Sunshine”, Will clapped his hands together and stood up, placing his guitar carefully in it’s case, before surveying the campers, sending a smile to Nico, who blushed gorgeously and laughed. Will’s heart flipped. “All right, everyone, I think that that’ll be all for tonight. Everyone back to your cabins before the harpies get you, I don’t want to be healing all day.” He waited until all of the campers were gone, his heart being enveloped with warmth when a little girl gave him a hug and a smile, before turning around and quite nearly trampling Nico.

“Careful there, Sunshine,” Nico laughed, and Will’s heart jumped a little. 

“Can I help you, Death Boy? Why aren’t you back at the Hades cabin already?” Will asked, rasing an eyebrow.

“Would you mind walking me back to my cabin? I missed you today. And don’t call me that,” the dark-eyed boy said with a halfhearted scowl, which made Will smile just a little, because he knew that Nico wasn’t mad at him, really, and that he actually loved the nickname. If Will was being honest, Nico’s grumpy personality only made Will fall harder for him, because it was literally the most adorable thing.

“Sure, Sunshine.” Will winked and grabbed Nico’s hand. The latter blushed and ducked his head, much to Will’s amusement. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, Will, of course,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t you ever sing at campfires? Are you bad at singing or something? I didn’t mean for that to sound rude, I’m just really curious.”

Nico ‘s hand froze in Will’s, and Will thought he had overstepped his boundaries, until Nico said, “I never said I was bad at singing.”

At this, Will’s eyebrows shot up, and an interested smile crept across his face. “Oh? Well if you’re a good singer, then why don’t you sing?”

Nico refused to meet Will’s eye, only adding to Will’s growing amusement. Was Nico a singer? Was there something that could impossibly make his already perfect boyfriend even better? Not only that, but Will could tell that he was flustered around this subject, and there was little he loved more than a flustered Nico, so he decided to push his luck.

Much to Will’s dismay, however, Nico straightened up and cleared his throat, something Nico did when he was gathering his thoughts. “I never said I was a good singer, either. And even if I  _ were _ one, which I’m not saying I am, I wouldn’t sing. Honestly, Solace, have you even met me?” 

While to many, Nico may have seemed calm, Will knew the telltale signs that he was internally flipping out. The blush, for starters, was a big tell, and so was the fact that Nico was refusing to make eye contact. Will was getting curious now, so he put on his puppy eyes. “C’mon, Nico, I wanna hear your voice. If it’s anywhere as near as beautiful as you are, then it shouldn’t be a problem at all. And really, Nico have you heard me sing? I’m in no position to judge you whatsoever.” Will wrapped his arms around Nico, who just stood there with his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face.

“Shut up, Solace. Nothing you can do will make me sing, and yes, you’re right, you do have a terrible voice. But I love you anyways so shut up and get out of here before the harpies get you.” Nico twisted out of Will’s grip, kissed him goodnight, and stepped into his cabin.

Will watched the door close behind him and smiled, still tingling from where Nico had kissed him. If Nico wanted to challenge him, so be it. Starting the next morning, Will had a new mission; hear Nico’s voice (which he was sure was absolutely gorgeous, and let’s be real here, he was very biased. Nico could probably sound like a velociraptor and Will would think it was beautiful). On the way back to his cabin, he formulated a plan, and decided that he would need to pay a visit to Lou Ellen the next morning.

* * *

“Come  _ on _ , Nico!” yelled Will over his shoulder the next day as he dragged the poor boy out of his cabin and towards the Hecate cabin.

“What the Hades, Will?” said a very tired looking Nico. “What are you  _ doing _ ? I told you, no doing this before one at least!”

Will sent his best smile over his shoulder, exceedingly confident that his plan would be successful. “Aw, nothing much, Sunshine, but it’s Lou Ellen’s birthday, and can you  _ please _ come? It’ll be awkward to just show up alone.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but let Will continue to drag him along, which Will counted as a victory. He slowed his pace and ran his free hand through his hair. It was a nice day out, sunny, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“Wait,” said Nico, “I thought Lou Ellen’s birthday was in winter, not in July.”

Will froze for half a second. He was hoping that Nico would have forgotten that small detail. Of course, Nico was right, but he didn’t need to know that. “No, no. You don’t worry about a thing. Lou Ellen says her birthday is today, so it’s today.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, clearly still skeptical of Will, but seemed to have decided he was too tired to argue, because he didn’t raise any more concerns after that. As the two neared Lou’d cabin, the celebration going on was evident. There was a yellow frosted cake in the middle of a table, and there was a small group of kids around the table, smiling when they saw Nico and Will near them. Lou Ellen walked up to the duo and shooed Nico to the table, pulling Will to the side. 

“I did it exactly like you wanted it to. I think we’ve got him convinced, the other ones will keep him distracted.”

Will looked back at the other kids, who were greeting a very uncomfortable looking Nico with more cheerfulness than he had expected. He didn’t really understand the strange people’s relationship with Lou, or whether they even knew it wasn’t her birthday, but he didn’t know if he should ask. Knowing Lou Ellen, it could be a lot of things. 

“Lou?” he asked tentatively. “Who exactly are these people?”

“Oh, don’t ask, it’s better that way, Will, trust me,” Lou said much too cheerfully.

Will nodded and added, “I thought as much. Come on, let’s go see if it’ll work.”

He walked back over to the table, where a camper was trying to engage in conversation with Nico, while Nico looked like he was wondering whether murder was worth it. 

“All right, everyone,” Will began, “As you know, it’s a tradition here to sing for the birthday person on their special day. Uh,” he searched for someone at the table who looked like they would be happy to do whatever, and his gaze landed on a red-haired boy wearing thick rimmed glasses. “You. Would you like to start us off?” The boy nodded eagerly, thank goodness, and as the group sang, Will looked at Nico, and was dismayed to see that he wasn’t singing at all, and instead was sitting in his usual disposition, arms crossed, defiant gaze etched onto his face. 

As the group stopped singing, Will stood up suddenly and grabbed Nico’s wrist. “Sorry, Lou, but I don’t think that we can stay for cake. Happy birthday!”   
Nico’s face was a mix of both surprised and grateful. “While I’m glad you got me away from those disgustingly cheery people, I wanted cake. Why’d we have to leave?”

Will shrugged. In truth, he had wanted cake too, but his curiosity about why Nico hadn’t wanted to sing had overcome his want for buttercream frosting. “Why didn’t you sing for Lou, Nico?”

It was Nico’s turn to shrug. “I don’t usually sing at parties. It’s weird for me. I never understood why it was something people did. It’s nothing against Lou Ellen, though, honestly. I just didn’t want to.”

* * *

Will nodded. He was formulating a new plan as they spoke. Over the next week, Will pretended he had a hoarse voice at the campfire, an obvious fail, hosted a karaoke night which Nico didn’t attend, and played Nico’s favorite song all day (he didn’t know what he was thinking with that one, but it didn’t hurt to try). Will was out of ideas. If nothing would really get Nico to sing, so be it. He decided that he should pay Nico a visit just to hang out for the first time that week, instead of a harebrained scheme to get him to sing. He trudged through the grass to Nico’s cabin, but stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from it. Staying as silent as possible, Will edged towards the cabin.

Was it wrong to intrude? Maybe. Was Will too curious to care? Most definitely. He pressed his ear to the door, not because he was  _ trying _ to invade Nico’s personal time, but because he just needed to make sure that Nico wasn’t being attacked. He couldn’t really hear much through the door, so deciding that Nico was, in fact, not being attacked, and that he wasn’t about to get anything else out of him, Will opened the door, and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard filled his ears. 

Nico was singing. He was singing  _ You Are My Sunshine _ . That wasn’t the important part, in fact Will’s brain didn’t even comprehend words at first, the voice he was hearing was so beautiful. If you were to ask Will to describe Nico’s voice, he would say that it was liquid honey. Was it possible for a voice to sound golden? Will didn’t know, much less care, because that was what he was hearing, and  _ oh my gods _ it was beautiful. Nico hadn’t stopped singing when Will came in, and he was facing away from the door.

Since Will was a good person and didn’t want to intrude anymore than he already had, he made his presence known by clearing his throat. The sound cut off immediately, and a stoplight red Nico di Angelo whipped around to face him. 

“How long have you been there, Solace?” Nico demanded.

Will rushed to defend himself. “Not that long, I swear, Nico, please don’t be upset at me.”

Nico let out a quiet  _ hmmph _ , but said in a soft voice, “I’m not mad, Will.” In a grumpier tone, which made Will sigh in relief, because oh thank goodness, Nico wasn’t going to make this weirder than it had to be, Nico said, “Well, go ahead and make fun of me, Solace. Isn’t this what you’ve been trying to do all along?”

“Are you kidding me right now, Nico?” asked Will, hardly able to believe his ears. “I have no idea why you think I’d make fun of you for sounding like a complete angel. I don’t know why you were shy, because that’s literally the most beautiful thing that I have heard in my entire life, but you were very, very wrong.”

Nico’s blush spread to his ears. “Shut up, Solace,” he mumbled, and Will cupped his face in his hands, forcing Nico to look at him. 

“I’m serious, Nico, you’re amazing.”

Nico ducked his head, but Will saw the small smile on his face.

“Come on,” Will said. “Let’s go have dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> ergh. welp. not the best but hey i never said it would be
> 
> why is you are my sunshine just like the official solangelo song
> 
> and tangled
> 
> whats up with that
> 
> you know what idc im not complaining
> 
> oh  
> and  
> this is completely unedited  
> so  
> yeah


End file.
